Pokemon Colosseum Battle
by Roll No Fansub
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ash va a Orre en busca de otra aventura. Solo hay un problema. Él, el Equipo Rocket y otro entrenador son enviados cinco años en el pásado. Ahora el, y cierto entrenador llamado Wes tienen que ayudarse mutuamente en ésta época.
1. Orre y Celebi

**Autor Original:** 0999Silv  
**Traductora:** Danyeda G.P.

* * *

**N/A**: Esta es una nueva historia que incluirá el juego de Pokémon Colloseum, y a Ash junto con otro personaje del manga.

**Orre y Celebi**

Después de que nuestro héroe, Ash, ganara segundo lugar en la liga Hoenn decidió tomar un descanso y regresar a pueblo Paleta preguntándose donde sería su próxima aventura. En esos momentos se encontraba en el laboratorio del Porefosr Oak junto con sus pokémon. Mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol y veía a su manada de Tauros correr por aquí y por allá, seguía pensando en que hacer. A un lado suyo se encontraba su compañero y mejor amigo, Pikachu.

-Bien Pikachu-Dijo Ash.-Tenemos que empezar esta nueva aventura en algún lado. ¿Pero dónde?-Ash miro el mapa del mundo que llevaba consigo. Después de un tiempo notar algo en él. Era una gran territorio de color violeta.-¿Dónde es aquí?

-¿Pika?-preguntó Pikachu.

-Se ve muy interesante-mencionó.-La región Orre, nunca he estado ahí.

Ash entonces, escucho a alguien caminar a sus espaldas. Se giró y miró al profesor Oak, el científico que le dio a Pikachu.

-Hola Ash-empezó-¿Planeando tu siguiente aventura?

-Por supuesto, profesor-aseguró Ash.-Y Creo que ya encontré a donde iré.

-Eso es increíble-dijo el profesor. -Por cierto, tu mamá me pidió que te dijera que deberías estar en casa. El día de hoy Tracy y yo iremos a cenar.

-¿Una cena especial?-pregunto Ash-Bien, así podré preguntarle a todos sobre el lugar al que planeo ir.

Mientras Ash se preparaba para irse, tres ladronzuelos lo espiaban por los arbustos. Quienes no eran ni más ni menos que el Equipo Rocket. Eran Jessie, una mujer que pretendía ser la líder de los tres; James, un ricachón que decidió dejar a su familia por otro estilo de vida, y su Meowth parlante, quien se había unido al Equipo Rocket para escapar de su complejo pasado.

-Así que…-dijo Jessie-El bobo se prepara para otra aventura.

-Y a donde quiera que el vaya…-dijo James con cautela.

-Nosotros vamos-terminó Meowth

-¡Wobba!-soltó el fastidioso Wobbuffet de Jessie apareciendo de la nada.

-Por últimas vez-empezó Jessie sacando su poké bola-Quedate en tu pokébola hasta que yo lo diga-Y volvió a meter a su pokémon en ella.

-Por cierto Jess-dijo James-¿A qué región van esta vez?

-Creo que dijo que era Orre o algo así-contestó Meowth

-Me suena familiar-dijo James-Esperen. Checaré en el libro.-James saco el panfleto con el que siempre cargaba. Le echo un vistazo...y su cuerpo entero palideció.

James cayó de un suspiro y se desmayo. Meowth tomo el panfleto y lo miro. El también palideció.

-No ese lugar-y cayó al igual que James.

-No sean unos bebés-dijo Jessie-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-ella también lo miro, y dio un pequeño chillido. Tenía una expresión asustadiza. Pero se envalentono y empezó a despertar a sus compañeros desmayados.- Levántense ustedes dos. No es hora de tomar una siesta. ¡Levántense!

Después de haberlos despertados fue Meowth quien empezó a hablar:

-Por favor, no me digan que el bobo planea ir a ESE Orre-pidió.

-Debe de-contestó Jessie-Y es como ustedes dijeron, a donde el va, nosotros vamos.

-¡OLVIDALO!-gritó James-Estoy dispuesto a intentar robar a Pikachu en cualquier parte del mundo, tanto como tú. Pero Orre está fuera de mis limites.

-Si-apoyó Meowth-¡Prefiero mil veces tener que comerme el pelaje de todo mi cuerpo a ir a esa región!

Ambos empezaron caminar en dirección contraria.

-Esperen un minuto ustedes dos-les grito yendo detrás de ellos-¡Regresen ahora mismo!

Ya era de noche. Ash, La sra. Ketchum, Tracy y el Profesor Oak habían terminado de cenar. La mamá de Ash lavaba los trastes y Tracy, Oak y Ash conversaban.

-Ya sé a donde iré en mi próxima aventura-dijo Ash-Será a una región en la que nunca antes había estado.

-¿Una nueva región?-pregunto Oak-Eso sería interesante. ¿A dónde irás?

-Es a un lugar llamado-Ash pareció pensarlo un momento-Orre.

El Profesor Oka y Tracy se quedaron con la boca abierta al escucharlo y la Sra. Ketchum tiró un plato con solo escucharlo y se giro. Todos se le quedaron viendo a Ash. Ash sudo gotita y se pregunto que había hecho.

-¿Sucede algo?-inquirió

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó Tracy.

-¿Qué?

-Si sabes lo que te conviene Ash-, le dijo el profesor Oak serio.-Te mantendrás alejado de esa región.

-¿Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo?-volvió a preguntar Ash.

Todos permanecieron callados por unos segundos, entonces, el Porfesor Oak empezó a explicarle.

-Esa es la región de los _Shadow Pokémon_.

-¿Shadow Pokémon?-pregunto el entrenador preocupado. Las orejas de Pikachu se movieron un poco al escuchar eso.

-Son pokémon muy peligrosos.-dijo Oak-Eso es lo único que debes de saber. Hace cinco años, hubo una gran tragedia. Un grupo llamado Cipher se apoderó de la región usando estos pokémon.

-Son…-empezó Ash-¿Son como el equipo Rocket?

-Peores-contesto Tracy-Le hicieron cosas a pokémon normales transformándolos en Shadow Pokémon. Por lo que entendí, se apoderaron de todo Orre por la fuerza hace cinco años convirtiendo a esos pokémn en meras máquinas de pelea.

-El tiene razón-dijo Oak-Lo que escuche, fue que ellos no pueden ser diferenciados de los otros pokémon, pero tienen un aura invisible, la cual solo una chica podía ver. Cinco años atrás, dos héroes se enfrentaron a Cipher. Desgraciadamente, ambos fueron derrotados por el jefe. Ahora, Cipher es quien domina ese territorio. Lo único que los detiene de ir más allá de eso es que no tienen los suficientes pokémon a su disposición para hacerlo. Orre es en realidad una región desértica, así que no muchos pokémon viven ahí.

Ash se quedo callado por unos momentos.

-¿Y porque no se ha hecho algo?

-Tratado de paz-dijo Tracy-Las otras regiones acordaron que Cipher es demasiado poderoso para ser combatido, así que el acuerdo fue no meterse con él, si Cipher no se metía con las otras regiones.

Ash siguió callado. Se puso en pie y lentamente salió por la puerta con Pikachu sobre su hombro.

Los demás se quedaron en sus asientos.

-Esto ha de ser un shock para el chico-comentó Oak.

-Si-confirmo Tracy-Oír que los pokémons son maltratados así en una parte del mundo.

Por otro lado, el Equipo Rocket veía desde la distancia.

-Gracias al cielo-dijo Jessie aliviada-Después de haber oído eso, el bobo no irá ahí.

-Lo que significa que no iremos-dijo Meowth.

-La verdad que si me preocupe por un momento.-dijo James.

-¿Por un momento?-pregunto Jessie-Prácticamente te estabas quejando y llorando con que no querías ir.

-Bueno tu no estabas precisamente tranquila-comento Meowth.

-Me calme después de un rato-dijo Jessie tranquila-Además, te comportabas como un gatito asustadizo. Aún peor que yo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Meowth molesto.

-Me escuchaste-le gritó Jessie.

-Wobbuffet-Dijo el pokemon que había vuelto a aparecerse.

El equipo empezó a discutir una vez más. Y siguieron discutiendo hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

-¡Hola compañeros!

Los cuatro se giraron a verlo. Un joven de pelo café con un uniforme del equipo Rocket. Era el mensajero del Equipo Rocket: Billy(1).

-¡Billy!-exclamaron.

-Hola amigos-dijo saludando a sus ídolos-ha sido tiempo ya desde que nos vimos.

Los cuatro fueron a donde él, dándole un apretón de manos y palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en los cuarteles?-pregunto Jessie.

-Bien-contestó Billy.-Por cierto, ¿puedo tener sus autógrafos otra vez? Algunos otros miembros en entrenamiento rompieron los otros.

-Por supuesto-dijo Jessie-Nunca puedes tener muchos de mis autógrafos-le dijo feliz mientras empezaba a firmarle un libro.

-Por cierto-empezó James-¿Los otros miembros han dicho algo sobre nosotros?

-Aja-contesto Billy-Pero son unos tontos. Dicen que son el hazme reír del Equipo y una vergüenza para los miembros del Equipo Rocket en todos lados. Algunos hasta han empezado a usar una nueva palabra. Cuando algún miembro la riega, dicen "Y jess-ie(2)" o "James-sie(2)" o "En serio que eres un Meowth"

-Veo que seguimos siendo tan populares como siempre-Dijo James dándoles la espalda algo deprimido.

-¿Ellos que van a saber?-pregunto Jessie molesta-Por cierto ¿Y cómo está Ditto?

-Genial-contestó el chico-Ditto sal-dijo lanzando su pokébola al aire y dejando salir a su bulto rosa, Ditto.

-Ditto-dijo el pokémon.

-Hola Ditto-saludo Jessie en tono dulce-Es bueno verte otra vez.

-Ditto-contestó feliz el pokémon.

-¿Porque simplemente no me cambias otra vez?-pregunto Meowth sarcástico. (3)

-Ahora parecería buena idea-contestó la pelirroja irritada.

-Pero bueno-empezó el chico-Vine aquí a decirles de un Celebi.

-¿Un Celebi?-preguntaron los tres.

-¿Wooba?-y pregunto Wobbuffet.

-Si-afirmo Billy-Olvídense de Pikachu, podemos conseguir al Celebi en su lugar. Solo imagínenselo.

Flash Back de las tontas fantasías de Meowth donde impresiona al jefe…

"El jefe en su oficina, pensando en Celebi. El quiere ese Celebe y está dispuesto a dar lo que sea por él. Pensando en sus buenos para nada de sus empleados que fallan todo el tiempo, el sabe que nunca obtendrá lo que quiere…pero entonces, entramos con Celebi. Y con su cara iluminada de alegría dice: 'Meowth, tú y tus amigos son los mejores empleados que cualquier jefe desearía. Me han dado lo que más que deseado y por esto, les daré todo lo que deseen"

Fin de la fantasía…

-Ascenso, efectivo y días libres-gritaron los tres.

-Wobbuffet-El ser azul comento de acuerdo.

Pero entonces James se volvió a deprimir.

-¿Pero como capturaremos a un pokémon legendario como Celebi? No pudimos ni capturar al Pikachu de un bobo.

-Fácil-dijo Jessie-Si ninguno de nosotros tres puede, entonces…

Los tres miraron a Billy.

-¿Yo?

En otro lado, Ash se encontraba viendo la luna sobre una colina. Pikachu estaba a su lado. No podía dejar de pensar en los Shadow Pokémon.

Escuchó algo a sus espaldas, se giró y vio a su pokémon hierba: Grovyle.

-Grow-dijo el pokémon poniendo un pedazo de espiga en su boca.

-Hey Grovyle-Ash le dio la bienvenida a su pokémon-Solo estaba pensando, ¿Por qué la gente convertiría a los pokémon en máquinas de pelea?

-¿Grow?-preguntó su pokemon.

-Existe esta región mala llamado Orre…-empezó el entrenador.

Mientras tanto. En la ruta uno un niño de pelo amarillo, sombrero de paja, una camiseta sin mangas amarilla, debajo de la cual tenía una camiseta de manga larga negra, unos pantalones negros y botas moradas, iba sobre un Doduo, y con un pikachu con un moño rosa en sus piernas. El niño se veía de unos ocho años y se dirigía hacia el sur, a pueblo Paleta.

-Ya casi estamos ahí Chu-comentó el niño misterioso con un acento campirano-Sigue así Doduo.

-¡Do!-replico la avestruz de dos cabezas, pero entonces se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede Doduo?-pregunto el niño a su pokémon.

-Pika-dijo el Pikachu brincando desde donde estaba al suelo.

-Chu-dijo el niño-¿Por qué estas tan agitado?-el niño se bajo del Doduo y corrió a donde su pokémon se había detenido.-¡Oh cielos!-el niño había visto a un Celebi lastimado en un árbol. Estaba inconsciente y mal herido.-No te preocupes amiguito, te curaremos.

El niño tomo al pokémon y volvió a montar a su Doduo y su Pikachu hiso lo mismo.

-Doduo, tenemos una emergencia. Así que debes correr el doble.-y el Doduo partió a gran velocidad.

5 años antes…

En un gran edificio, había un montón de hombres vistiendo uniformes rojos trabajando en algunas cosas. Eran una organización inclinada al mal, el Equipo Snagem. Estaban atendiendo algunos negocios cuando de repente, huno una explosión.

La alarma empezó a sonar inmediatamente, mientras que un chico de diecisiete años salía del hoyo hecho en la pared que había explotado. Detrás de él un Umbreon, la evolución oscura de Eevee. El chico miró a su alrededor hasta que eventualmente encontró una máquina que parecía quedarle a la medida en el brazo.

-Bingo-dijo el chico.

Tomo la máquina del maniquí donde estaba. Entonces miró a Umbreon.

-Vamos compañero.

-¡Umbreon!-contesto su pokémon. Los dos escaparon del edifico. Siguieron corriendo hasta que encontraron una gran motocicleta donde estaba un Espeon en el asiento del pasajero. Y Algunos miembros del Equipo los seguían.

-¡Espeon, Confusión!-ordeno el chico. El Espeon uso un ataque psíquico que hizo levitar a los miembros del Equipo Snagem y los arrojo contra la pared. El chico se trepó en su motocicleta y el Umbreon lo hizo a un lado del Espeon. Encendió la maquina y se puso en marcha.

-Ahora-dijo el chico-Es hora de unos fuegos artificiales-Oprimió el botón de un detonador.

De regreso en el edificio, hubo una explosión aún más fuerte. Ésta hizo volar muchas partes del edificio.

El chico detuvo su moto a una distancia segura y miró hacia atrás.

En el edificio. Cuando todo se hubo despejado, un hombre musculoso miro en la dirección en la que el chico había huido. Rugió por un momento y entonces gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡WES ERES UN TRAIDOR!

El chico sonrió mientras oía todo desde la distancia.

-Saben chicos-le dijo a sus pokémon-Dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes, bueno yo he tenido una ráfaga (4)-él y sus pokémon se carcajearon-Lástima que eran la única familia que teníamos. E inclusive fueron quienes me los regalaron a ustedes dos cuando eran Eevees…tal vez me tome algún tiempo reponerme de lo que he hecho.-Entonces miró a la maquina y sonrió ampliamente.-Muy bien, termine-se puso la maquina en el brazo.- ¿Qué tal me veo? Ladren una vez si bien, dos si genial y tres si soy el mejor ladrón pokémon de todo el mundo.

-Umb, Umb, Umb-ladró el Umbreon.

-Esp, Esp, Esp-ladró el Espeon.

-Me lo imagine-dijo Wes quien volvió a encender su máquina. Estaba a punto de irse, pero miró hacia arriba, en un peñasco a lado de él, estaba Skarmory, el pokémon de metal. La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro porque lo reconoció.

-Dile a Gonzap que me voy-y se marchó de ahí en su moto.

El Skarmory lo miró irse. Y sus ojos parecían tener una extraña aura morada en ellos. Después de eso simplemente regreso volando a las ruinas:

-¡SKARRRR!

Continuará….

* * *

**N/A:** Estoy casi seguro(a) que saben que está pasando. Si no, entonces no saben porque Celebi es famoso. Y si no saben quién es el chico misterioso, yo les diré. En la versión del manga hay un niño llamado Yellow. Ese es el niño misterioso, solo que yo lo llamaré Terry. El chico luce como un Terry ¿cierto?

* * *

**ACLARACIONES DE LA TRADUCTORA:**  
(1) Ok aquí va la aclaración. Billy si existe, participo en los CD Dramas de pokémon en japón. Solo que allá se llamaba Mondo y el nombre americano es Billy. Ahora, en el fic el autor original ponía eso en el texto (pero yo lo puse hasta acá) y lo llamaba Mondo el resto del cap. Pero a partir del 2do cap lo empezaba a llamar Billy. Así que para evitarme esas cosas de una vez lo llamé Billy xD.

(2) Esto fue complicado XD. en inglés era Jessied y Jamesed, y obviamente no iba a ponerlo en inglés, por eso "Jessie-eh (pronunciado: Llesie) y "James-ie (pronunciado: lleimsie)" XD. Suena raro LoL

(3) En el CD Drama.

(4) Alguien sabe alguna mejor traducción para blast! O un mejor chiste xD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/T: **Me sorprendió que no hubiera muchos fics (si es que ninguno) del de pokémon colloseum, (y que mucho menos hicieran una película ¬.¬ …porke admito que la región e historia no dan para una temporada en la serie XD) y como esté fic es GENIAL e involucra a nuestro queridísimo y antiguo amigo Ash Ketchum decidí traducirlo. Así que espero les guste tanto como a mí :D

...Y otra cosa! Cualquier error gramatical u ortografico haganmelo saber D: no pude mandar esta cosa con mi "editora" oficial porque ahora esta muy ocupada...y a la de emergencia no la encontre ;_;

En fins, reviews! n_n


	2. Es Hora de Celebi

**N/A:** Originalmente Billy tiene un Taurus, pero yo lo cambie por un Miltank. Prepárense para una gran batalla como yo. Y díganme que les pareció el capitulo. **REVIEW PORFAVOR.**

* * *

**Es Hora de Celebi.**

Era ya muy tarde por la noche. Ash se encontraba platicando con sus pokémon sobre que harían ahora en su aventura. Desde que Ash se entero que Orre estaba fuera de sus límites, tuvo que elegir otra región a la cual ir. El problema era, que de todas ellas ninguna le parecía interesante. Solo tenía a Orre en la cabeza y nada más. Pikachu y Grovyle estaban a su lado. El Pikachu medio dormido y Grovyle estaba recargado sobre un árbol con pose relajada como siempre estaba.

-Orre- Ash seguía pensando-¿Qué hacen con los pokemon ahí? ¿Por qué le harían eso a esos pokémon?-Siguió con esos pensamientos. Entonces Pikachu y Grovyle abrieron los ojos. Miraron al norte.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-pregunto Ash al notar su comportamiento. Miro a la misma dirección que sus pokémon. Había una ráfaga de de polvo que iba a pueblo Paleta. Era realmente rápida, realmente veloz y se dirigía directamente a Ash.

-¡Cielos!-grito Ash. Pero, se detuvo. Él, Pikachu y Grovyle se cubrieron el rostro. El polvo pasó de ellos.

Cuando empezó a disiparse, vieron a un niño montado en un Doduo, con un Pikachu, y otro pokémon en sus brazos.

-¿Aquí es donde vive el profesor Oak?-pregunto el niño

-Aja-contesto Ash-¿Quién eres tú?

-No hay tiempo-dijo-este pequeño está muy herido-el chico abrió los brazos para revelarles un Celebi.

-¡Es un Celebi!-exclamó Ash.

-¿Un qué?-pregunto el niño.

-Es un raro y poderoso pokémon legendario-replicó.

-¿Este pequeños es un pokémon legendario?-preguntó.

-Si-contesto Ash-Pero ¿Por qué esta herido, que paso?

-Así lo encontré-dijo el niño-Necesito encontrar a Oak para que lo cure.

-Grovyle-Ash llamo a su pokemon-Ve y trae al Profesor Oak.

-Grov-contesto su pokémon mientras corría en busca del profesor.

Mientras tanto, desde la lejanía, el Equipo Rocket los espiaba como siempre.

-Lo que es tener suerte-dijo Meowth-Ahí está el Celebi.

-Sí-comento Jessie-Me estoy saboreando ese ascenso.

-Contactare al jefe ahora mismo-dijo Billy al tiempo que marcaba el numero desde su computadora

La pantalla mostraba al jefe, Giovanni.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto.

-Miembro Clase B del equipo Rocket, Billy K. Mondo, mensajero del Equipo Rocket, reportándose, Señor.

-Más vale que esto sea importante-dijo Giovanni.

-Lo es-replico-Es sobre Celebi.

Giovanni se sorprendió: -continúa.

-Está bajo la custodia del Profesor Oak en Pueblo Paleta-siguió-Jessie, James, y Meowth lo encontraron ahí.

-¿Jessie, James, y Meowth?-repitió Giovanni-¿Estás seguro que fueron esos mediocres los que lo encontraron?

-Lo estoy-contestó-Acérquense chicos-dijo llamando a sus ídolos. Los tres se acercaron a la computadora

-Hola Jefe-saludó Jessie-Estoy segura de que estas son buenas noticias.

Giovanni sonrió.

-Si lo que Billy dice es cierto, esto compensara su incompetencia.

-Wow-empezó Meowth-Debes estar de muy buen humor para perdonarnos todo eso-y sin darse cuenta Jessie le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Cierra la boca.

-Entonces Jefe-intervino James-¿Vamos y lo atrapamos?

-No-declaró Giovanni-Si ustedes tres lo hacen, lo más seguro es que la misión falle.

Meowth, Jessie y James se sintieron deprimir por esto.

-Eso duele-se quejo la pelirroja.

-Wobbuffet-comento el Wobbuffet saliendo de su pokébola.

-Quiero que tu lo hagas Billy-ordenó Giovanni.

-¿Yo?-preguntó Billy-Perdone jefe, pero los únicos pokémon que tengo son mi Ditto y mi Miltank. No tengo ningún otro pokémon fuerte.

-Entonces usa este-le dijo Giovanni tomando una pokebola. La puso en un transportador y la teletransporto al transportador de la computadora de Billy, donde él la recibió.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestionó

-¿Has oído hablar de la región Orre, no? Y el tipo de pokémon que viven ahí.

-Es este un…-empezó el chico.

Giovanni solo asintió

-Lo he ordenado de la región Orre. Son ilegales aquí en Kanto, así que tengan cuidado en donde lo usan. Si ustedes cuatro me traen a ese Celebi, los recompensare de forma generosa. Usen a ese pokémon para capturarlo, y no se atrevan a fallarme-. Y la pantalla se puso en blanco.

Por otro lado, en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, el hombre había recibido el mensaje de Grovyle. Él y Tracy estaban en el laboratorio en menos de nada.

El Celebi se encontraba bajo el cuidado de Oak en el laboratorio. Ash y el niño estaban afuera esperando por noticias.

-Y…-empezó Ash para romper el silencio-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Mi nombre?-repitió el niño.-Me llamo Terencee Yellow de Ciudad Verde. Pero puedes llamarme Terry.

-Gusto en conocerte Terencee-dijo Ash.

-No enserio-declaró-Llámame Terry. Odio mi nombre real más que un Caterpie odia ser picoteado por un Spearow.

-Perdón-comento Ash-por cierto, fue muy bueno de tu parte haber ayudado a Celebi.

-No fue nada-contestó-El pequeño estaba herido, así que hice lo que pude.

-Pero fue algo-reiteró Ash-Eres un muy buen chico.

-Sí, gracias-y miro al suelo tomando su sombrero y acomodándolo para que cubriera sus ojos.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Ash.

-No-dijo con simpleza-Solo estoy preocupado por el Celebi.

-No te preocupes-le reconforto-Si alguien puede curarlo, es el Profesor Oak. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ash.

-Gusto en conocerte Ash-dijo Terry. Entonces miro a su Pikachu.-que lindo amiguito.

-Pika-dijo el Pikachu.

-El es mi amigo y compañero Pikachu-le dijo-mi primer pokémon.

-Yo también tengo un Pikachu-menciono Terry-Chu, ven aquí y conoce al Ash de Pikachu.

-Pika pi-el Pikachu del moño rosa en la oreja brinco hacia el Pikachu de Ash.

-Pika-y el Pikachu de Ash fue al encuentro.

-Chu.

-Pika, Pika, Pikachu-y así siguieron los dos, jugando el uno con el otro en lo que parecía ser un juego de atrapadas.

-Parece que a mi amiguita, le agrada el tuyo-dijo Terry con una sonrisa.

-Si-entonces Ash notó algo-Oye ¿en serio eres de la ciudad? Suenas como si vinieras del campo.

-Soy del lado rural de ciudad Verde-contesto-Creelo o no, ciudad Verde tiene una zona rural, pero no nos llevamos muy bien con los de la zona urbana.

-No lo sabía-dijo asombrado-Era una ciudad tan grande.

-Do-alguien llamo. Y el Doduo entro al laboratorio.

-Lo siento Doduo-se disculpo Terry-¿Te deje solo en aquella colina?-Terry fue con su pokémon y lo acaricio en sus dos cabezas.

-¿Ese es tu Doduo?-preugntó Ash.

-Sip-le contesto-Capturado en la Ruta 22. Buscaba a un Ponyta, pero encontré a este amiguito en su lugar. Al igual que Chu que capture en la Ruta 2, es mi primer pokémon.

-¿Por qué querías un Ponyta?

-Por alguna razón me encantan los pokémon rápidos-contesto Terry-Son mi tipo favorito, claro también me gustan Doduo y Chu. Pero también quiero un Ponyta, pero nunca he podido encontrar uno.

Fue entonces que el Profesor Oak salió del laboratorio.

-¿Cómo esta profesor?

-Estará bien-dijo-Pero estoy sorprendido por este Celebi. ¿Dónde lo encontraste, jovencito?

-Afuera en la Ruta 1-contesto-Creo que algo lo atacó.

-Debe de-concordó Ash-¿pero qué?

Entonces el suelo empezó a temblar.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó, Terry preocupado.

De entre los arboles salió una gran máquina con llantas de tanque, brazos robóticos y una gran R.

-No me digan…

-Prepárense para los problemas-se oyó la voz de Jessie.

-Y más vale que teman-se oyó a James.

Lema del Equipo Rocket…

"Para proteger al mundo de la devastación. Y unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación. Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor. Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas. Jessie. James. El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz. Ríndanse ahora, o prepárense para luchar.

-¡Así es!-soltó Billy.

-¡Wobbuffet!-exclamó el Pokemon.

-¡Chime, Chime!-dijo el Chimecho de James.

-¡Ditto!-fue el turno del Ditto de Billy.

-¿Cómo lo hice Meowth?-pregunto Billy.

-No estuvo mal-comento el pokémon-Te contrataría como mi substituto si me llega a dar laringitis.

-Equipo Rocket-gritó Ash.

-Así que esos escurridizos Slugmas son los miembros del Equipo Rocket-dijo Terry.

-Cuidado con quien llamas Slugma, bobo-Le espeto Jessie.

-Que coincidencia-mencionó Meowth-Un nuevo miembro del equipo y un nuevo bobo en una sola noche.

-bobo, Bily, Billy, bobo-presento James a cada uno.

-Ooh, así que es él quien siempre les gana y les hace sufrir humillantes derrotas-dijo Billy enojado-Ni creas que podrás seguir dejando en ridículo a mis amigos y sus planes diariamente, una vez más.

-¿Tenía que ser tan especifico?-pregunto James irritado.

-¡Ditto, Miltank, Yo te elijo!

Ditto salto a la batalla, y Billy tiro un pokébola, y Miltank salió de ahí.

-Ditto-dijo el pokémon.

-Mil, mil-exclamo el pokémon que parecía una vaca en rosa.

-A puesto a que ya se a que vienen-soltó Ash.

-¿Es: A, Celebi; B, Pikachu; C, todos los pokémon del laboratorio?-pregunto Meowth.

-¡Wobbuffet!-contestó Wobbuffet.

-¡Así es!-dijo Meowth-¡D, todas las anteriores!

-¿Fueron ustedes quienes lastimaron a Celebi, verdad?-interrumpió Ash con su pregunta.

-No, no fuimos nosotros-contestó Jessie-Debieron haber sido otros miembros del Equipo Rocket. Nuestro jefe ofreció una gran recompensa por él después de todo.

-Ustedes me enferman-exclamó el profesor Oak.

-Ahora-interrumpió Billy-Podemos hacer esto por las buenas, o al estilo de los Rocket.

-¿Y Qué hay del estilo campirano?-preguntó Terry-¡Doduo, tras ellos!

-Grovyle-llamo Ash a su pokemon-¡Ayúdalos!

Tanto Grovyle como Doduo estaban listos para la batalla. Así como lo estaban el Ditto y Miltank de Billy.

Ditto, ¡Transformación!-ordenó-Miltank, ¡Rodada!

Ditto se transformó en Grovyle. Miltank empezó a rodar directo a los dos pokémon. Doduo y Grovyle esquivaron el ataque.

-Terry-empezó Ash-Ten cuidado, la rodada se hace más fuerte cada vez que te ataca.

-Pero tiene una debilidad-menciono Terry-Quédate donde estas Doduo- .Doduo permaneció en su lugar. Miltank rodaba directo a él.-Espéralo-ordenó. El Miltank iba rodando directo al Doduo, y ya estaba muy cerca del impacto-¡Ahora, esquívalo hacia la derecha y usa Pico Taladro!-El Doduo así lo hiso, pero muy apenas lo pudo esquivar. Uso el Pico Taladro y le pego a un costado. Miltank cayó a su izquierda chocando así contra el laboratorio.

-¡Miltank!-llamó Billy a su pokémon preocupado. Miltank se levanto vacilante-¡Usa Batido!-el cuerpo de Miltank empezó a brillar, y al final estaba curada.

-¡Rayos!-dijo Terry-¡Usa ataque furia!

-¡Ditto, usa Hoja Espada!-ordenó Bily a su Ditto transformado.

El Ditto atacó a Doduo con su hoja espada, y lo mando volando.

-¡Grovyle, atrapa a Doduo!-ordenó Ash. Grovyle lo atrapo con su cuerpo. Doduo se levanto aún firme-¡Ahora, Bala Semilla!

Grovyle lanzo semillas de su boca.

-¡Miltank protege a Ditto con Poder!-fue la orden de Billy. Miltank se puso frente a Ditto y recibió el ataque.

-Ese es nuestro chico-comento Jessie feliz.

-Nuestro numero uno-vitoreo James.

-Wobbuffet-dijo Wobbuffet.

-Ahora, Ditto usa Hoja Espada contra… ¡Miltank!

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos.

Ditto ataco a Miltank repetidas veces.

-¿Está atacando a su propio compañero?-se pregunto Ash.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-le pregunto Jessie molesta

-¿Todas nuestras porras se te subieron?-cuestionó James

-Paciencia-les dijo Billy-Yo sé que es lo que hago.

Fue entonces que el Profesor Oak cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Esperen, ¿Cuál fue el último ataque que le ordeno a Miltank usar?

-Creo que fue un ataque llamado Poder-contesto Terry.

-¡Oh No!-exclamó el profesor Oak-Poder es un ataque que toma tiempo. Carga la energía por un tiempo, y después ataca.

-¿Cómo el rayo solar?-cuestionó Ash.

-Algo como eso-le contesto Oak-pero en lugar de tomar su poder de los rayos del sol, lo toma de la cantidad de daño obtenido. Liberará el doble de daño recibido mientras cargaba energía.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora Miltank, libera ese poder-Ordenó Billy. Un rayo de energía blanca salió del cuerpo de Miltank, dirigiéndose a Doduo y Grovyle. Los dos pokémon recibieron el ataque directamente y cayeron.

-¡Doduo!-grito Terry al ver a su pokémon herido.

-¡Grovyle!-Ash hiso lo mismo.

-¡Y ese es nuestro hombre!-elogió James.

-Nunca dude de él-dijo Jessie.

-Tal vez ni necesitemos del pokémon que el Jefe nos presto-les comento Billy.

Tanto Doduo como Grovyle se levantaron muy lastimados.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunto en voz alta Ash.

-La única manera de derrotarlo es encargándonos primero del Miltank-explicó Terry.-Debe ser fácil hacerlo, después de todo el daño que recibió.

-¡Batido!-gritó Billy y Miltank se curó así mismo.

-¿Decías?

-Diablos-dijo Terry molesto-¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellos?-se pregunto, pero entonces, su Doduo empezó a brillar de un color rojo.- ¿Doduo?-pregunto.

Ash checo su pokedex para ver qué pasaba: "Furia, un poderoso ataque que se fortalece si se usa constantemente."

-¡Eso es!-Dijo Ash-Tengo un plan, escucha-Y le susurró algo en el oído a Terry.

-¡Miltank, Poder!-ordeno Billy-Ditto, usa Hoja Espada en Miltank-Los pokemon hicieron lo pedido.

-Permítenos ayudar-dijo Ash. Grovyle había utilizado su habilidad _Superpoder_, y ahora estaba obteniendo poder de la luz verde que emitía su cuerpo. Y Doduo usaba Furia para aumentar su fuerza.- ¡Ahora, Hoja Espada!

-¡Doduo, Usa Retroceso!-ordeno Terry. Los dos pokémon atacaron a Miltank mientras cargaba energía.

Después de que el ataque terminara, Miltank se mantenía en pie, listo para atacar.

-No funciono-comento Ash.

-Así es ¡Miltank, ataca!-ordeno Billy. El cuerpo de Miltank empezó a brillar….entonces, se detuvo…y ella se desmayo.-Oh cielos.

Grovyle y Doduo miraron a Ditto, quien sudo gotita.

-¡Ahora, Grovyle, usa Golpe!-fue la orden de Ash.

-¡Doduo, Pico Taladro!

Los dos pokémon atacaron a Ditto, quien regreso a su forma original y cayó derrotado.

-Miltank, Ditto, regresen-Billy llamo a sus pokémon de regreso.-Diablos, lo siento mucho, Jessie y James.

-No te preocupes-le reconforto James- nosotros perdemos todo el tiempo.

-Pero aún tenemos a nuestros pokémon, nuestra máquina, y el arma Jessie.

-Por supuesto-Billy saco la pokébola-Aún tenemos esto ¡Pokébola ve!

De la pokébola salió un Rhyhorn

-¡Rhyyyyyy!-rugió el pokémon. En realidad se veía intimidante y fuerte. Tenía una mirada que denotaba odio.

-Ese Rhyhorn si que se ve fuerte-comento Ash.

El Profesor Oak lo vio asombrado-: ¿Podrá ser…?

-¡Rhyhorn, usa Shadow Rush(1)!-El Rhyhorn empezó a brillar de un color violeta oscuro, y se dirigió no contra Doduo y Grovyle, sino contra Ash y Terry.-Rhyhorn, no te dije que los atacaras a ellos.

-A quien le importa-dijo Jessie-Mientras los bobos estén fuera del camino.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto Profesor Oak.

-Estoy bien-fue la réplica de Ash.

-Yo también-contesto Terry.

-¿Qué ataque era ese?-fue el turno de preguntar de Ash.

-Shadow Rush-dijo Oak-El ataque de los Shadow Pokémon.

Ash se sorprendió ante esto.

-¿Ese Rhyhorn es un Shadow Pokémon?

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del profesor Oak, Tracy cuidaba a Celebi, sin dejar que nada le pasara. Celebi permanecía quieto, pero entonces empezó a brillar.

-¿Qué pasa?-se pregunto Tracy. El celebi levito en el aire y abrió los ojos.

De vuelta en la batalla…

-¿Dónde obtuvieron ese pokémon?-les pregunto Oak.

-El Jefe nos lo presto para que así pudiéramos capturar a Celebi-confirmo James.

-¿No sabe su Jefe que los Shadow Pokémon son ilegales en otra región del mundo a excepción de Orre?

-¡Hola, estamos hablando del líder del Equipo Rocket!

-Por lo que no le importan las leyes-aseguro Meowth.

-Wobbu-

-Ustedes…-gruño Oak. Entonces, una luz fue emitida del edificio. El Rhyhorn tuvo miedo de ésta y regreso a su pokébola.

-¿Qué?-se pregunto Billy al verlo regresar.

Del edificio salió Celebi, brillando.

-Ese es nuestro boleto a la felicidad-comento Meowth-Hora de tomarlo-apretó un botón, y un brazo robótico de la máquina tomo al Celebi.

-¡Déjalo ir!-exigió Ash. El, Terry y sus Pikachu corrieron a la máquina y brincaron sobre de esta. Grovyle y Doduo hicieron lo mismo. Y fue entonces, que la maquina floto. Celebi la hacía levitar.

-¡Oye!-gritó Jessie-¡Bájanos!

En un rayo de luz cegadora, la máquina junto con los demás sobre ella desapareció.

-¡Ash, Terry!-gritó Oak por ellos-¿Dónde están? ¡Ash, Terry!-pero no hubo respuesta.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_**N/A:** Por favor, díganme que les pareció el cap. En el siguiente viene el viaje al pasado a Orre.

* * *

**Aclaración de la Traductora:**

(1) No encontré una traducción para este ataque D: Si saben de alguna, díganme plis. O si prefieren mantengo el ataque en ingles

Otra cosa, como se darán cuenta (si son españoles) estoy usando los ataques según Latinoamérica, ¿Por qué? Pues soy mexicana ^^U entonces por costumbre opte por esos. A excepción de "batido" del cual no encontré la versión Latinoamericana o.o Y como no he visto pokémon desde hace mucho, todas las traducciones fueron buscadas en la Wikidex XD.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**C/T:** Bien el 2do cap! Batalle con este, porke tuve la desgracia de que me formatearan la PC, y pues perdí TODOS mis archivos literalmente hablando, entonces de que no tuve muchos ánimos para hacer algo (en especial porke justo cuando me la formatearon perdí un One-Shot que acababa de traducir T-T) pero aquí esta, lamento la tardanza :D

Nuevamente cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico háganmelo saber.

Reviews plis! :D


	3. Bienvenidos a Orre

**N/A: **Díganme que les pareció este cap, porfa. Ash y Wes se conocen y las cosas empezaran a desarrollarse.

* * *

**Bienvenidos a Orre**

La máquina sujetaba a Celebi. En la parte de abajo estaban Ash, Terry y sus pokemon aferrándose a ella, mientras que en la cabina estaba el Equipo Rocket. La maquina era arrastrada en el aire por Celebi en un vórtice verde, parecido al hoyo de un gusano.

-James-grito Meowth en pánico-¡Detén esta maldita máquina!

-Es lo que intento-le contesto James

Entonces hubo una luz centelleante. Todos quedaron cegados por esta y no tenían la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Todo quedo completamente en blanco.

-Ash-escuchó llamarle Terry- ¡Ash despierta! ¡Ash despierta!-Ash abrió los ojos y vio al niño rubio de 8 años, los dos pikachu, a Doduo y a Grovyle viéndolo.

-Gracias Groudon por el suave aterrizaje, me metiste un gran susto-le dijo Terry preocupado.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Ash.

-No lo sé-dijo Terry-Solo sé que es en algún lugar en el desierto.

-Eso explica porque está tan caliente-comento Ash, viendo a su alrededor. Había arena, polvo y rocas hasta donde alcanzaba a ver con la vista. Estaban en el fondo de una colina, lo que le dio a Ash una idea.-Escalemos a la cima, tal vez tengamos una mejor vista.

Escalaron hasta la cima. Fue algo complicado debido a la arena pero lo lograron. Cuando llegaron vieron un gran anuncio que decía: "Límites de Kanto, Bienvenido a Orre"

-Orre-afirmó Ash-La región de los Shadow Pokémon

-¿Así que de aquí viene el Rhydon?-preguntó Terry.

-Debe ser-contesto Ash. Miro una vez más el anunció y palideció al instante-Terry, ¿Qué año es?-preguntó.

-Dos mil cinco-contestó.

-Dile al anuncio eso-le dijo Ash-Aquí dice que estamos en el año dos mil.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Terry, quien al igual que los pokémon estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué no lo ves?-empezó Ash-Celebi es un pokémon que viaja por el tiempo. Nos debió haber traído cinco años en el pasado.

-Pero entonces…No. Tiene que haber una explicación lógica. Pero, Celebi es un pokémon que viaja por el tiempo.

Ambos esperaron a procesar la idea.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Ash.

-Bien-empezó Terry-Primero veamos que traemos con nosotros.

Se sentaron y pusieron lo que traían sobre un pañuelo. Había algo de dinero, unas pokébolas, una cantimplora, un poke navegador, una caña de pescar y una cuerda.

-Como aquí no puedo agarrar señal, el poké navegador es inservible-dijo Terry.

-Tenemos, algunas pokébolas, sesenta y nueve dólares con setenta y dos centavos, y a menos que haya un oasis cerca, la caña de pescar y la cantimplora tampoco nos sirven-Ash se detuvo-espera un momento. Si estamos cinco años en el pasado, eso quiere decir que Cipher dominará Orre.

-¿Crees que ya pasó?-pregunto Terry.

-No lo sé-contesto-Pero debemos tener cuidado.

-Bien. Entonces necesitamos encontrar algo de civilización pero ya. Asi que podemos montar a Doduo.

-¿Nos puede cargar a todos?-le pregunto Ash.

-Aja-replico-Puede cargar cerca de doscientas cincuenta libras.

-Tendre que guardar a Grovyle-mencionó Ash-¡Grovyle, regresa!-ordenó regresando su pokémon a la pokébola.

Todos brincaron en Doduo. Pikachu y Chu cerca de los cuellos del pokémon, Terry brinco primero y Ash detrás de él.

-Andando-ordenó Terry. Doduo empezó a correr a gran velocidad. Ash y Pikachu estaban asustados. Al contrario de Terry y Chu que parecían, se divertían.

Mientras tanto, el Equipo Rokcet estaba en una montaña con lo que quedaba de su robot. Estaban lastimados y echados sobre sus espaldas.

-Eso si que fue un paseo-comento James

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Jessie.

-Por lo que sé hasta ahora, en una montaña-contesto James

-¡Wobbuffet!-exclamó el pokémon.

-¿A dónde fue Celebi?-pregunto ahora Billy.

-Quien sabe-le contestó Meowth.

Se empezaron a levantar cuando notaron al fin que se encontraban rodeados por un grupo de hombres en uniforme.

-Hola-saludo James con nerviosismo- de pura casualidad ¿Alguno de ustedes, caballeros, tendrá un teléfono?

Y lo próximo que supieron fue que estaban en una celda.

-¡No vuelvas a abrir la bocota!-le espeto Jessie.

-Wobbu-dijo el Wobbuffet.

-¿Quiénes creen que son estas personas?-preguntó Billy

-A juzgar por los tipos en uniforme-Meowth empezó-Son parte de algún equipo-y vio como el lugar estaba casi en ruinas-…uno con muy bajo presupuesto.

Después de eso, un hombre misterioso se acerco a su celda. Permaneciendo en las sombras

-Hola-los saludo- Somos Cipher.

-¡CIPHER!-gritaron todos asustados.

-¿Estamos….en…Orre?-fue Jessie quien hablo.

-¿Cómo saben de nosotros?-pregunto el hombre-Apenas no estamos empezando a formar. Aún trabajamos en las sombras.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-siguió Jessie-Ustedes son dueños de Orre desde hace cinco años.

-¿¡Que!-exclamó incrédulo el hombre.

-Mire-empezó la pelirroja aun asustada-Si nos deja ir sin hacernos daño, les daremos información sobre Celebi.

-Jessie-le llamo Billy-El Celebi es para el jefe.

-Si-contesto ella-pero Cipher es el dueño de toda una región.

-Esperen-interrumpió el hombre-¿Dicen, que encontraron a un Celebi?

-Si-asintieron todos.

-¿El pokémon que viaja por el tiempo? ¿Lo tienen?

-No-replico Billy-escapo cuando nos trajo por un extraño vórtice verde.

El hombre guardo silencio. Entonces los miro y sonrió ampliamente.

-Díganme, ¿qué año es?

Todos fueron tomados por sorpresa ante la pregunta.

-Dos mil cinco-le contesto Jessie.

-¿En serio?-le pregunto el hombre-Si lo que dicen es cierto, ese vórtice por el que viajaron no es uno ordinario. Es uno de los que Celebi usa para viajar por el tiempo.

-¿Eh?-fue la respuesta del equipo Rocket.

-¿Wub?-fue la respuesta de Wobbuffet.

-Amigos míos, es el año dos mil. Cinco años antes de su tiempo-les confesó el hombre.

Y todos ellos se desmayaron.

Alguien estaba detrás del hombre.

-¿Crees que dicen la verdad Nascour?

-No estoy seguro-replicó-Pero dos cosas me interesan: Celebi y lo que dijeron sobre nosotros siendo los dueños de Orre por cinco años. Y como dijeron, vienen de cinco años en el futuro. Y aún no empezamos a pelear todavía.

Mientras tanto, Ash y Terry se encontraba sobre la espalda de Doduo dirigiéndose hacia…algo. Parecía la máquina de un tren y Doduo se detuvo frente a ella.

-¡Yi-ja!-exclamó Terry-Así se hace Doduo. ¿Ahora ves porque me gustan los pokémon rápidos?

-Pika Pi-exclamo también Chu.

Ash y Pikachu se encontraban mareados. Se bajaron del Doduo y entraron al lugar. Había algunas personas comiendo.

-Es una cafetería-dijo Terry.

-Ustedes dos lucen terrible-les dijo el _Bar Tender_-¿Cuánto tiempo han estado en el desierto?

-Dos horas-contesto Ash-¿Dónde estamos?

-Las Afueras(1)-les contesto-Es una pequeña cafetería, pero es muy conveniente para los viajeros como ustedes. No deberían andar por ahí sin provisiones. ¿Por qué estaban allá afuera?

-Larga historia-fue Terry quien contesto-La cual no es muy interesante.

A fuera de la cafetería se encontraba un chico de diecisiete años quien manejaba su bicicleta. Su Espeon y Umbreon en el asiento del pasajero. Se bajaron y se dirigieron al lugar.

-Oye chico-llamó alguien, se giro y lo vio-Me llamó Willie ¿Quieres una batalla?

-Por supuesto-contestó-Me dará la oportunidad de probar algo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Willie.

-Solo un regalo-le dijo Wes- ¡Espeon, Umbreon vamos!

-¡Zigazagoon, salgan!-Llamo Willie al lanzar sus pokébolas. De ellas salieron los pokémon mapache, Zigazagoon.

En la cafetería, Ash, Terry, y todos sus pokémon estaban sentados en la parte de atrás. Grovyle y Doduo comían comida pokémon en el suelo junto Pikachu y Chu.

-Así que…-empezó Ash-¿Cómo saldremos de este embrollo?

-No lo sé-contestó Terry-Pero hay buenas noticias. Todo luce bien por aquí, así que Cipher tal vez aun no se apodera de Orre.

-Pero esto es cinco años antes. Así que en algún momento de este año Cipher atacara.

-Bien-siguió Terry-No quisiera estar cerca cuando suceda. Tenemos dos opciones, tomar el camino largo y esperar a estar en nuestro tiempo, o encontrar a Celebi. Tal vez nos ayude.

-No quiero tener dieciséis para cuando regresemos a nuestro tiempo-menciono Ash-Así que escojo que encontremos a Celebi.

-Yo también-coincidió el menor

Afuera, los Zigzagoon estaban uno sobre el otro desmayados.

-¿Están bien chicos?-pregunto Willie preocupado.

-Patético-dijo Wes-Esperaba utilizar la máquina, pero no valieron la pena. Vamos chicos, tal vez encontremos a alguien más fuerte en la cafetería.

Entraron. Lo primero que vieron fue la televisión. Estaba mostrando las noticias.

"_Hubo una fuerte explosión al norte de Phenac City. Se dice que fue el escondite del Equipo Snagem, una organización que se dedica al robo de pokémon de otros entrenadores. Sin embargo, ningún miembro fue encontrado en el edificio ya que lo más probable es que haya sido evacuado por dicha explosión. Los mantendremos informados."_

El joven y sus pokemon sonrieron y rieron levemente. Empezó a ver a su alrededor y entonces los vio.

-Un Grovyle, dos pikachu y un Doduo-menciono-Miren chicos, pokémon que son raros en esta región.

-¡Espeon!

-¡Umbreon!

-Al parecer hemos encontrado unos pokémon dignos de capturar.

En la mesa, Terry se levanto.

-Voy al baño.

-Iré contigo-se ofreció Ash.

-No-exclamó en voz alta-Quiero decir… alguien debe cuidar a los pokémon, porque no te quedas y te aseguras de que los pequeños no se coman nuestra comida-y se retiro a donde estaban los baños.

Ash siguió comiendo hasta que alguien se acerco a él por detrás.

-Hola niño.- Ash se giro y lo vio.- Tus pokémon si que se ven bien.

-Solo el Pikachu y el Grovyle son míos-aclaró.

-¿Qué te parece una batalla?-le reto el chico-tu Pikachu y Grovyle contra mi Umbreon y Espeon.

Los aludidos ladraron.

-Wow-exclamo Ash sorprendido-Esos pokémon son geniales.

-Los tuyos tampoco están nada mal-contesto-Me encantaría que fueran míos-y vio la maquina en su brazo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Ash.

-Un reloj-contesto.

-Es algo ostentoso para ser un reloj-comentó-¿Y cómo te llamas?

-…Seth-mintió el chico.

-¡Bien Seth, ya estas!

Ambos salieron de la cafetería. Ash y sus pokémon se pusieron a un lado y el chico y sus pokémon al otro extremo, lo suficiente para la batalla. Doduo y Chu los observaban. Y de la cafetería salían dos hombres.

-Hombre, comí como un Grumpig-dijo uno de ellos.

-Mira Folly, una batalla, vamos a ver-pidió el otro.

-Ahora no, tenemos que irnos-replicó Folly, y se subieron a su Jeep.

Entonces Chu oyó algo. Miro al Jeep y noto una gran bolsa retorcerse, así que se trepo al auto para investigar. Al hacerlo el Jeep fue encendido, y cuando se dio cuenta ya fue demasiado tarde pues ya se había puesto en marcha. Doduo se dio cuenta y llamo a Ash.

-¿Qué pasa Doduo?-pregunto.

Doduo señalo al jeep. Chu estaba en él y se alejaba.

-¡Chu!

Fue entonces que Terry salió y notó el Jeep con Chu en el.

-¡Oh no, Chu!-trató de correr tras de él pero fue inútil.

El chico que se llamo así mismo Seth estaba molesto. "No, si se van, lo más probable es que no vuelva a tener otra oportunidad para encontrar pokémon así en esta región" pensó.

-Oigan, podemos tomar mi moto-se ofreció.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó Ash.

-Si-aseguró-Ahí está.

-Grovyle, regresa.

-Doduo, regresa-ordenó Terry. Él y Ash se subieron al asiento del pasajero, y Umbre y Espeon se subieron en sus piernas.

-Normalmente se sientan ahí-les explicó Seth-¡Vamos!-prendió la moto y partió tras el Jeep

-¿A dónde crees que van?-fue Ash el que preguntó.

-A juzgar por la dirección, a Phenac City-dijo Seth.

-Entonces a Phenac City-exclamó Terry.

"Resiste Chu…" pensó Ash "Vamos por tí"

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_**N/A:** Así que….que les parece? Las cosas se pondrán interesantes en el siguiente cap.

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la Traductora:**

(1) El nombre del lugar es "The Outskirts" literalmente XD, Así que opte por llamarlo así "Las Afueras" como sería la traducción literal, literal. Aunque en lo personal suena cero fashion LoL, pero pos así es el juego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**C/T** ¿No les pareció extraño que Ash quisiera acompañar a Terry al baño, cuando normalmente somos nosotras las mujeres las que hacemos esa clase de proposiciones? Porque a mi sí hahahahaha ustedes saben, las creencias populares.  
En fin, amo a Wes XD o al menos esta versión de él le va muy bien.

Otra cosa, lamento la tardanza pero he estado jugando Pokemon SS (SilverxLyra/kotone/soul 4EVER!) y leyendo el manga de pokémon special (YELLOW ES AMOR *O*, y Gold es taaan sensual 8D) además de que tenía unas estorbosas uñas de acrilico que no ayudaban, las cuales... ¡ya no estan woo!

Buee como siempre gente: cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico háganmelo saber, neta que es bien apreciado 83.

Reviews porfa! ;D


	4. Phenac City

**N/A: **En este capítulo aparece Rui. Disfrútenlo. Advertencia: está un poco más largo que los demás.

* * *

**Phenac City**

La motocicleta iba hacia ciudad Phenac, les tomo un tiempo llegar pero al final terminaron en la entrada. Tanto Ash como Terry quedaron impresionados con la ciudad. Tenía mucha agua, incluso a las orillas de las calles.

-Seguro es encantadora-comentó Terry.

-Sí ¿Pero no se suponía que Orre es una región desértica?-le preguntó Ash.

-Lo es-contestó Seth- Pero este lugar se construyo en un Oasis. Es la única ciudad en todo Orre que consigue agua limpia.

-Órale-Ash miró a su alrededor y entonces pudo ver el Jeep-¡Ahí esta!

Se bajaron de la motocicleta y corrieron hacia él. Chu salió de entre alguna chatarra que había ahí.

-¡Chu!-le llamo Terry.

-Pika pi-exclamó el pikachu hembra mientras corría con su dueño.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto apenas cargo a su pokémon.

-Pi-afirmo. Pero entonces se dejo caer y empezó a correr.

-Chu-volvió a llamar-¿Qué pasa?

El pokemon se giro: -¡Pika! ¡Pika pi pika pi pkachu!

Ash y Pikachu la entendieron e hiso un ademan como para que la siguiera.

-Quiere que la sigamos

-Entonces vamos-dijo Terry.

Siguieron al Pikachu a la entrada. Ahí vieron a los dos chicos de la cafetería cargando una bolsa.

-Te digo-empezó aquel que se llamaba Folly-Oí algo diciendo Pikachu todo el tiempo.

-Estás loco-le contesto el otro-Ahora, cállate y ayúdame a cargar esto.

La bolsa estaba cerrada, pero entonces se escucho la voz de una chica: "¡Alguien, por favor ayúdeme!"

-¿Oyeron eso?-les pregunto Ash sorprendido.

-Puedes asegurarlo-contesto Seth.

-Sí-dijo Terry-Eso debe de ser lo que Chu quería mostrarnos.

-Demonios-exclamo Folly-¡Creí que le habías tapado la boca Trudly!

-Yo también pensé que lo hice-le contesto-Espero que nadie lo hubiera oído.

-Oigan-les llamo Ash. Los dos se giraron y lo vieron.

-Oh no, ellos nos oyeron-dijo Folly y dejaron caer la bolsa.

-Folly, sácalos-ordeno Trudly.

-Bien. Whismur yo te elijo-Y dos Whismur salieron de las pokébolas que lanzo.

-Patético-declaro Seth- Espeon, Confusión-Espeon hiso que uno de los Whismur levitara, y ser lanzado a la pared.-Umbreon, Engaño-Umbreon se dirigió al otro y lo noqueo. Ambos Whismur habían sido derrotados.

-Mi Whismur-exclamó Folly.

-Esos fueron unos ataques muy poderosos-comento Ash

-Gracias-agradeció Seth-Ahora ¿Nos comparten sus opiniones?

-¡Vámonos de aquí!-Grito Folly llamando a sus pokémon.

-De acuerdo-contesto Trduly mientras empezaban a correr.

-¡Regresen!-les grito Terry.

-Déjenlos-fue Seth quien hablo-Les di una lección, y si regresan, Espeon y Umbreon estarán esperandolos.

Ambos pokémon ladraron al unísono.

-Saquemos a esta persona de la bolsa-dijo Ash tratando de deshacer el nudo.

-Bien-acordó Terry-Ayudare-. Levantaron a la persona y lograron deshacer el nudo haciendo que la bolsa cayera.

Mientras tanto, el equipo Rocket se encontraba en un cuarto comiendo una exquisita cena, siendo acompañados por cuatro personas que permanecían en la parte oscura del cuarto. Ellos les preguntaba y ellos contestaban.

-¿Conquistaremos todo Orre?-pregunto el mayor.

-Pueden apostarlo-dijo Jessie mientras se llenaba la boca de carne.

-¿Qué pasara en cinco años?-pregunto una mujer.

-No mucho-contestó Billy mientras tragaba agua-No se pierden de mucho.

-¿El estilo disco seguirá de moda?-pregunto un hombre con un gran cabello.

-Por favor-exclamo James aun comiendo-Ni en este año lo está.

-No les creo a ninguno de ustedes-dijo uno.

-De hecho-empezó Meowth-Es cierto, James no es listo pero cuando de moda se trata…"

-No eso-interrumpió el hombre-la parte de que vienen del futuro. Al menos de que tengan una prueba, no creeré nada de lo que me dicen.

-Esperen-comento Jessie-James, tu panfleto es una prueba.

-Cierto-comento James lanzándoles el panfleto por la mesa. El cual todos los demás miraron.

-Es Orre-exclamo una mujer-¡Miren! Phenac City tiene mi nombre.

-Y yo me quedo con Pyrite-dijo el hombre con la gran cabellera.

-Aun así, no les creo-dijo el hombre-Esto bien pudo haber sido elaborado.

-¿Qué hay del Rhyhorn?-el hombre más grande pregunto-El laboratorio no ha convertido a ningún Rhyhorn en un Shadow Pokémon todavía.

-Además-empezó la mujer-El laboratorio hizo una investigación sobre ellos. Vienen de Kanto, y no en la edad en la que está este.

El hombre permaneció en silencio. Y el celular del hombre con la gran cabellera sonó.

-¡QUE! ¿Qué la chica fue liberada? ¿Por quién? ¿Por un chico con una máquina en el brazo?

-Un momento-empezó Billy-Si mal no recuerdo, un chico con una maquina en su brazo trato de pelear contra Cipher, pero perdió en la última batalla.

-Así que no tienen de que preocuparse-les aseguro James.

-Sí, solo tranquilícense y relájense-aconsejo Meowth.

-Wobbu-dijo el Wobbuffet saliendo de repente.

-También dijeron que dos niños y sus Pikachus estaban ahí-agregó el hombre

-Oh oh-dijo James

-¿Qué?-le pregunto el hombre

-Esos bobos son entrenadores poderosos que vinieron del futuro junto con nosotros-le explico.

-Siempre se meten en nuestro camino-agregó Jessie-Son malas noticias para ustedes.

-Si-siguió Meowth-Son la cereza en el pastel.

-Y…-empezó la mujer- ¿Se supone que los panfletos deben cambiar?

-¿Qué?-pregunto el Equipo Rocket sorprendido. La mujer les lanzo el panfleto para que lo vieran y notaran como el color morado de Orre en el mapa cambiaba a amarillo al igual que los nombres cambiaban.

-Es la historia-sentencio Jessie-los bobos están alterando la historia.

-Como los bobos están aquí, lo más probable es que cambien la historia-mencionó James-sino los detenemos…

-Nuestro brillante futuro será opacado-sentenció el hombre de la gran cabellera.

-¿Quieren decir que por culpa de estos mocosos tal vez no tengamos ese gran futuro para Cipher? – el hombre más grande se levanto y grito: -¡De ninguna manera, los destrozare antes de que eso suceda!

-Así es, quiero que Phenac City sea renombrada en mi honor.

-Aún no creo en su historia-dijo el hombre-Pero no permitiré que unos mocosos arruinen el futuro de Cihper.

-Me retiro-aviso el hombre con gran cabellera-si alguien me necesita, estaré en Phenac City.

-¡Mi futura ciudad!-le grito la mujer.

El hombre abandono el cuarto. Y los tres que quedaban se giraron al Equipo Rocket.

-Así que… ¿Quiénes son estos mocosos?-pregunto el hombre más grande.

-Pues…-empezó Jessie-Primero está un bobo llamado Ash…

De vuelta a Phenac City, una chica pelirroja de unos quince años había sido quien estaba dentro de la bolsa. La chica los miro.

-Hola-saludo- ¿Fueron ustedes quienes me rescataron?

-En realidad él fue quien hiso el rescate-confeso Ash señalando a Seth-Nosotros solo deshicimos el nudo.

-Gracias-les dijo la chica-Mi nombres Rui, ¿y el suyo?

-Yo soy Ash, y este es mi Pikachu.

-El nombre es Terry y esta bribona es mi amiga Chu.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Rui y miro a Seth a quien parecía no importarle.- ¿Y tú?

El la miro.

-Seth-contesto.

-Bien Seth-le dijo ella con entusiasmo-gracias por salvarme.

-Como sea-fue su única respuesta.

-Por cierto-empezó Rui-¿No vieron al pokémon raro que esos tipos tenían?

-No-contesto Ash-Me parecieron un par de Whismur ordinarios a mí.

-Oh.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Ash.

-Es solo que-empezó la pelirroja-Vi a uno de sus pokémon. Tenía…olvídenlo. De todas formas necesito ir a hablar con el alcalde de esta ciudad.

-¿El alcalde?-le pregunto nuevamente Ash.

-Sí, tengo que advertirle.

-Pero con esos tipos por ahí, creo que sería peligroso si vas por tu cuenta-le dijo Ash.

-¿Por qué no vamos con ella?-sugirió Terry.

-Aja-concordó Ash-Debemos asegurarnos de que no intenten nada.

-¿En serio lo harían?-les pregunto la chica.

-Por supuesto-contesto Terry.

-No dejaremos que nada te pase ¿Verdad Seth?-menciono Ash.

-Como sea-respondió el aludido.

-Iré a preguntarle a alguien la dirección-se ofreció Terry, y fue con un chico que corría alrededor de la fuente.

Rui se acerco a Seth.

-Gracias otra vez por rescatarme.

-Como sea-le volvió a decir.

-Bueno… ¿Y de dónde eres?

-De algún lugar de Orre-contestó no muy educado.

-No te gusta conversar mucho ¿o sí?-le pregunto.

-¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?-dijo Seth.

-Tu falta de cortesía-contesto sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por nada. Solo me gusta sonreír, deberías intentarlo.

-¿Cómo te gustaría…?.-pero se vio interrumpido con la expresión de felicidad de Rui.

-Son el Espeon y Umbreon mas lindos que he visto-comento Rui admirando los pokémon de Seth.- ¿Puedo acariciarlos?

-No, podrías….-Seth se detuvo-digo…si, adelante-Sonrió. "Niña estúpida" pensó, "Espeon y Umbreon odian ser acariciados por cualquiera. Solo conseguirá que la muerdan."

-Que linduras-les decía Rui mientras los acariciaba. Y ambos ronronearon complacidos. Seth estaba en shock.

Entonces Terry se acerco a ellos.

-Tengo la dirección-les dijo-Síganme

Rui, se levanto de donde estaba y empezó a seguirlo. Ash también lo siguió junto con Pikachu y Chu cerca de él. Seth, sin embargo, miro molesto a sus pokémon quienes lo miraron pidiéndole disculpas y sudando gotita.

-Traidores-les dijo para después seguir a los demás.

Llegaron a la casa del Alcalde. Era una pequeña pero acogedora casa. Vieron la puerta abierta y un hombre salió de la casa. Era alto, vestido con ropas moradas. Ash no sabía porque, pero sentía que ese hombre no traería nada bueno.

-Entrenadores pokémon-menciono al verlos.

-Si-contesto Ash-¿Eres uno?

-Sí, un entrenador decente. ¿Ustedes son algo jóvenes no les parece?

-¿Y qué?-espeto Seth-¿Celoso de nuestra juventud?

-Oh-exclamo el hombre sonriente-¿Un bromista? De todas maneras, si buscan al alcalde, se encuentra adentro. Yo debo irme, pero supongo que los volveré a ver.-y se marchó.

-Que tipo tan extraño-sentenció Seth- Si alguno de ustedes me necesita estaré en el Coliseo.

-¿El Coliseo?-le pregunto Ash.

-Sí, puedes tener peleas pokémon ahí. Es un excelente lugar para enfrentarte a entrenadores fuertes.

-Suena bien-comento Ash-Iré contigo.

-¿También puedo ir?-pregunto Terry.

-Rui necesita algo de protección-comento Ash-Será mejor que te quedes con ella.

-Bien-dijo algo desilusionado.

-Nos vemos-se despidió Ash de Rui y Terry al seguir a Seth al Coliseo.

Rui y Terry entraron a la casa del Alcalde. Ahí vieron a un hombre grande y rechoncho sentado en un escritorio haciendo, tal vez su trabajo.

-Hola-les saludo educadamente-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes niños?

-Señor Alcalde-empezó Rui-He venido a advertirle. Hay problemas. Fui secuestrada por estos hombres, pero después pude escapar gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos.

-Oh cariño-exclamo el alcalde preocupado-¿Estás bien?

-Si-le aseguró Rui-Terry-señalo al chico- y unos amigos me salvaron. Pero aún así, la razón por la que me secuestraron fue porque vi a un extraño pokémon. Era diferente. Y por alguna razón yo fui la única que pudo ver esta diferencia, y me secuestraron.

-¿Qué diferencia?-le pregunto el mayor.

-Ellos tenían…un aura oscura-terminó por decir.

Terry estaba sorprendido. Ash le había dicho que uno de los héroes que no pudo detener a Cipher había sido una chica que podía diferencias a los Shadow Pokémon del resto. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Seth tenían una máquina en su brazo, al igual que el chico en la historia que Ash le había contado. Todo parecía encajar. Miro a su Pikachu. Tenía la misma cara de entendimiento que su entrenador.

-Debieron haberle hecho algo a esos pokémon-prosiguió Rui-fue por eso que me secuestraron, porque pude ver lo que nadie más pudo.

-Ya veo-le dijo con voz seria el alcalde-No te preocupes, nos pondremos a investigar, encontraremos a los culpables y descubriremos que es lo que sucede.

-Gracias señor Alcalde-le agradeció Rui-Vamos Terry, vayamos con Seth y Ash-la aludida no respondió al estar aún pensativa.-Terry.

-Que..ah…si…vamos-contesto al fin.

Rui, Terry y Chu dejaron el edificio y se dirigieron a donde estaba el Coliseo. Ahí, vieron a Ash, Seth, Espeon, Umbreon y Pikachu en el puente.

-Hola chicos-saludo Terry- ¿No que iban a entrar al Coliseo?

-Ya había empezado una batalla, no pudimos entrar-contesto Ash.

-Aaah que mal. Por cierto Ash, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pidió Terry.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Bien-empezó, pero no siguió al ver como unos hombres calvos en trajes rojos se dirigían a donde ellos estaban.

-Con que aquí estabas Wes-llamo uno de ellos-Al fin te encontramos… Tú, doble cara.

-Demonios-maldijo Seth.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Ash.

-Somos el Equipo Snagem-dijo uno-Robamos pokémon de otros entrenadores, y los usamos como si fueron nuestros.

-¿Son ladrones?-cuestiono Terry.

-Así es-dijo el otro-Y Wes es uno de nosotros-aclaro señalando a Seth.

-¿No quieres decir, Seth?-menciono Rui confusa.

-¿Seth?-pregunto-¿Wes, estas usando ese nombre otra vez?-y rio.

-Usa ese nombre cuando se presenta a los entrenadores-dijo el tercero que ahí se encontraba-Miente respecto a eso, y entonces usa la _Snag Machine (1)_. Su verdadero nombre es Wes.

-¿Es eso cierto?-le pregunto Rui al mayor.

El vacilo por un momento.

-Si-contesto al fin sonriente-De hecho, la única razón por la que me presente ante Ash fue porque quería a su Pikachu y su Grovyle. Mi verdadero nombre es Wes… ex miembro y ladrón número uno del Equipo Snagem.

Ash tomo a pikachu con fuerza.

-¿Nos mentiste?-le pregunto furioso.

-Lo único en lo que mentí fue mi nombre-contesto-Use ese nombre en caso de que fueran con la policía después de que robara su pokémon.

-Cretino-le grito Terry poniéndose frente a Chu.

-¿Cómo puedes robar los pokémon de otros entrenadores?-le pregunto Ash.

-¿Cómo es que Pikachu puede usar ataques eléctricos?-le contesto aun sonriente.

-¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?-esta vez hablo Terry.

-No-le contesto con indiferencia.

-Tal parece que estas alterando a todos hoy-comento uno de los Snaggems-Ahora entréganos la Snag Machine.

-¿La quieren?-Espeon y Umbreo les gruñeron-Intenten quitármela.

-Lo haremos-dijo uno.

-¡Scizor ve!-exclamaron los tres liberando así, cada uno a un Scizor.

-No-menciono Wes preocupado-No esos pokémon.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto a nadie en especifico Ash.

-Espeon y Umbreon son pokémon de tipo Psíquico y Siniestro-explico Terry-Los ataques tipo insecto son su debilidad. Y como son también del tipo acero, los ataques del tipo Siniestro y Psíquico no les hacen daño del todo.

-Obtuvimos estos pokémon para contra restar los tuyos.-explico uno de ellos.

-¡Cortefuria!-ordeno uno a sus pokémon.

Los tres pokémon atacaron repetidamente a Espeon y Umbreon que seguían siendo heridos con cada ataque, hasta que terminaron contra la pared.

-Chicos-menciono Wes preocupado.

-Ahora-dijo uno de los Snaggems-¡Garra de Metal!-Los Scizors fueron contra ellos con sus garras brillando. Espeon y Umbreon no hicieron más que quedarse ahí.

Hubo un impacto. Wes había protegido a su pokémon del ataque con su propio cuerpo. Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Wes darse contra la pared y con sus pokemon abrazados fuertemente. Poco a poco se levanto y los miro.

-Ustedes…-

-Ahora-empezó uno de los miembros del Equipo Snagem-Nos la llevaremos.

-Si se la doy. ¿Me dejaran a mí y a mis pokémon en paz?

-Na-dijo con simpleza uno de ellos-Pero lo que haremos es seguir apaleándote mientras tomamos la máquina. ¡Scizor, tras ellos!

Los Scizors se prepararon para atacar. Lentamente se acercaron a los pokémon. Wes lo único que podía hacer era sostener a su pokémon heridos.

-No dejare que los lastimen chicos-les aseguro. Justo entonces, Pikachu y Chu brincaron para estar entre él y los Scizors. Ash y Terry hicieron lo mismo.

-Esto no les concierne niños-Dijo uno de ellos.

-Cuando nuestros amigos son atacados, si nos concierne-comento Ash.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Wes atónito-Pero, intente tomar sus pokémon.

-Tal vez. Pero no creo que seas tan malo. Quien quiera que se preocupe por sus pokemon como para recibir un ataque en su lugar, no ha de ser tan malo.

-Y ustedes escurridizos Slugmas nos repugnan-espeto Terry-Aunque él les dijo que les daría la máquina, ustedes le siguieron y decidieron atacarlo de todas maneras.

-Si ¿Y?

-Chu-llamo Terry.

-Pikachu-llamó Ash.

-¡Rayo!-gritaron ambos. Los dos Pikachu se tomaron de las manos y dirigieron un gran rayo a los Scizors, los cuales fueron derrotados.

-No-murmuraron los Snagems.

-Malditos bobos-grito uno de ellos.

Chu estaba lista para atacarlos. Pero Terry pasó de ella.

-Hazte a un lado Chu, ellos son míos-Y camino hacia donde estaban tronándose los nudillos.

Los hombres empezaron a reir.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás pequeño?-pregunto uno de ellos.

Terry sonrió. Y desde la distancia estaban Wes, Ash y Rui, viendo como Terry peleaba contra ellos. Múltiples sonidos se escuchaban. En algunas partes retrocedían, e inclusive tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos en otras.

-Ouch-se quejo Ash- Nunca había visto que el brazo de alguien se torciera de esa forma.

-Este niño sí que sabe pelear-admitió Wes un poquitín asustado.

En la pelea, el sombrero de Terry salió volando. Y en ese momento todos se quedaron impresionados con lo que vieron. Ash tomo el sombrero. Cuando Terry termino de apalear a los hombres ellos terminaron en una pila el uno sobre el otro.

-Ahora ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron hace unos momentos?-les pregunto con burla.

-Terry-le llamo Ash. Este se volteo y vio a Ash sosteniendo su sombrero.-Oh no.

Los tres hombres derrotados alzaron la vista, palideciendo ante lo que veían.

-¡Coletas!-gritaron al unisonó-eso quiere decir…

-Sip, que fueron vencidos por…un niña-Les dijo Ash sonriente.

Terry cubrió sus dos coletas semi-largas que sobresalían de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Las había mantenido ocultas en el sombrero todo el tiempo, y ahora que no lo traía, habían sido reveladas.

Los hombres se pusieron en pie y corrieron a toda velocidad.

-¡Esta pelea jamás paso!-grito uno de ellos.

Terry por otro lado, tomo su sombrero y lo puso sobre su cabeza.

-Sí, es cierto, soy una niña.

-Bueno, eso explica porque no quisiste que te acompañara al baño en la cafetería-medito Ash.

-No volveré a usar el insulto: Peleas como una niña-razonó Wes.

-¿Por qué mentiste al decir que eras un niño?-pregunto Ash con interés.

-Hablemos en el centro pokémon-sugirio Rui-Espeon y Umbreon necesitan ser atendidos.

-Tienes razón-concordó Ash. Y se marcharon de ahí en dirección al centro pokémon.

_Continuará…_

_

* * *

_**N/A: **En el manga, Yellow (o como la estoy llamando yo, Terry) es una niña. Aún así ella se ve como un niño para mí (y todos los demás). En el próximo capítulo Terry explicara porque viste como niño, y será presentado cierto Administrador de Cipher.

Review Por favor!

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la Traductora:**

(1) Le dejare el nombre de "Snag Machine" espero no les importe :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**C/T:** yey bueno ya todas las verdades están destapadas, los chicos ya saben quién es Wes y quien es Terry, además claro de haber conocido a Rui. ;D

Recuerden: cualquier error gramatical u ortográfico háganmelo saber, neta que es bien apreciado


End file.
